Love is the strangest thing in the world
by chappy-lover-rukia
Summary: Seems like Gintoki and Tsukuyo spend a lot more time together, what happens when Kagura finds   out? What kind of feelings those kagura have? A cute short story about Gintoki and Kagura.


**Hey everyone! Well here is a "short" story I made and yes this one is complete! Yay my first complete story! Oh I just really do love this couple! Gintoki and Kagura 4ever! Enjoy :3**

**EDIT: Well I decided to rewrite my story, instead of POV of everyone, I decided to write it in third person, so yeah. I wanted to get help from a beta reader but no one has replied back to me yet u.u if anyone knows of an active beta reader please do tell me **

"Love is the strangest thing in the world"

(Takes place after the Jiraia accident.)

Kagura was sitting down and watching TV, while Gintoki read his manga. There was a knock on the door. Kagura notice Gintoki quickly getting up to open the door first. Kagura thought it was weird, Gintoki never opens the door especially if his reading his manga. Shinpachi was about to open the door when Gintoki said, "Oi! I got it!"

Gintoki opened the door; it was Tsukuyo, "hello-" she was about to say, but got caught off by Gintoki, "Ok I'm leaving! See you kids later" he grabbed Tsukuyo´s arm and left.

"Tsukki-san?" Shinpachi seem to ask himself. Kagura started to say "They seem to be going out a lot, huh?" Kagura said this with a sad smile, she really didn´t like how they were spending more time together.

"Kagura?" Shinpachi ask concern. Kagura grab her umbrella, "I'm going out." Shinpachi seem concern, but Kagura needed to get her mind off things.

"Are you still hiding it?" Tsukuyo asked Gintoki. Gintoki replied, "What are you talking about". Of course he knew what she was talking about; he just wanted to avoid it. They sat down at a nearby bench. Tsukuyo turn to face Gintoki, "Your hiding the fact that we are going out". This is what he was trying to avoid.

"That´s not true-" Gintoki started to replied, but Tsukuyo when on talking, "Or are you only hiding it, from a certain person?" Gintoki looked up to her face "What do you mean?"

Tsukuyo turn away from him, "Its been a month since we started going out, seems like everyone knows besides Shinpachi and Kagura." He didn´t know what to replied, "Them? Don't worry! Haha… I´ll tell Shinpachi."

Tsukuyo turn back to face Gintoki, "So you´ll tell Shinpachi but not Kagura?" That question took him off guard, "I… what I mean is that she´s different she won't understand" Gintoki quietly said; he could see Tsukuyo just gazing out. It was silent for a moment, until she spoke up again, "Different? Why are you afraid of telling her about us? Do you still like her…?" He could feel his heart skip after the last question.

"Like her?" In some ways he asked that question more to himself, "What do you mean? She´s just a kid haha…" He really force that laugh out. Tsukuyo stretch her arms over her head, "Kiss me then."

Gintoki was surprise by the sudden comment, "What?" Tsukuyo came closer to me, "Even if we have been going out for a month you haven't even kiss me … if you still want me. Kiss me and you don't have to tell Kagura-chan." Gintoki saw her was blushing. Tsukuyo is indeed a very strong women, she is to perfect and even know she is still shy about them going out. _Tsukuyo was the one who asked me, I must admit. She is everything a guy would ever want. She´s strong, beautiful, and has a very nice body and besides all that her personality_, Gintoki thought. He could tell she doesn´t want to sound so pushy. Gintoki grabbed her face. He came closer landing a kiss, it didn't feel right.

"Gin-chan…?"

Gintoki quickly pulled away, after hearing his name. _It couldn't be her? Please don't be her!_ Gintoki turn to see her standing with her umbrella, "Kagura!" _why of all people must it be you!_

Kagura try to smile but it hurt her so much. Kagura knew if she didn´t get out of there fast, she was going to lose it, "Sorry for interrupting." She ran as fast as she could_. Even if I'm a yato, why do I feel so weak? _

"Kagura!" Gintoki yell and ran after her, leaving Tsukuyo behind without a word.

Tsukuyo stretch her arms again and took out her kiseru, "I´m sorry Kagura-chan it was the only way I could find out… Gintoki you idiot…" She made a smile. She felt heartbroken inside.

Gintoki ran as fast as he could, Kagura was really fast, after all she was a yato. Gintoki grabbed her wrist and with all his strength, he made her stopped, "Kagura wait!"

Kagura snatch her hand away from Gin-chan hold, she quickly rubbed her tears away and put on her best smile she could possibly do, "Geez gin-chan you could of told me you where dating Tsukki, hehe" Kagura wonder how fake her laugh was. "This may sound silly to you since I´m just a kid, but you guys make a cute couple" Kagura really try to smile, but she was dying inside. Kagura has been with Gin-chan for some time now, she was scared at first when she realized she love him, since after all she was just a kid thru Gintoki´s eyes.

"This may sound silly to you since I´m just a kid, but you guys make a cute couple", she said trying to smile, but all Gintoki saw was a little girl trying her best not to cry.

Gintoki gently smack Kagura's head, "Stop saying stupid things!" Gintoki didn´t want to see Kagura so sad, he couldn´t help, but to hug her. He could feel Kagura was surprised by his sudden hug, "Gin-chan?" How he loved, how gentle she says his name. Gintoki came back to reality, he quickly pull away from her, "I better let you go before I do something stupid" He said that more to himself then to her, " lets go home."

He turned away from her and started walking away. Kagura grabbed his kimono, "I love you..." those three words, are what he fear the most and yet desire from this very person.

"Kagura… you shouldn´t love someone like me…" Gintoki whisper sadly not wanting to turn around. "I don't care your about lecture I just want an answer" she replied.

"Kagura you know our age difference right?" Kagura knew about their age difference but she didn´t care she just wanted to stay with him forever. She stood silent. Gintoki continued, "I´ll become a lolicon…" Gintoki said with a sarcastic voice, in some ways. Kagura looked up to meet his eyes, "So is that your way of saying I love you?" she asked.

"Maybe…" He leaned and kissed Kagura´s lips so gently, they felt so soft and right. Kagura felt her heart beat faster as his lips press a bit more on hers. Finally he pulled away. This was her first kiss after all and she was really glad it was him. How she wish he hadn´t pulled away. He stared at Kagura´s blushing face.

"Gin-chan is a perverted lollicon" Kagura jokingly said, still blushing. Gintoki smacked gently Kagura´s head. He was blushing wildly. Gintoki replied, "Baka! You´re to blame, you made me one!" Gintoki turned away from her.

"Lets go home" he said once again. Kagura smile and grab Gin-chan´s hand and from the bottom of her heart she really did meant her words, "I love you Gin-chan."

Gintoki turned to see her with a big smile on her face, he blushed again. Why must a little girl make him blush so much? Gintoki squeeze her little hand, "I love you too", and they headed back to yorozuya.

**Well that's the end of this story; I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please do feel free to review and favorite :D**


End file.
